Stealing a Kiss
by Theblondegodess
Summary: Rosalie has it all, but a run in with a perfect stranger turns her marrige into termoil, causing her husban Royce to betray her. And all she want's is Emmett Cullen to rescue her. does she want a scandle with her husban's rival polo team captin? *in 1940


Rosalie's P.O.V.

Royce smiled at me as we drove the light beige Auburn 1931 Convertible Cabriolet in the comfortable 75 degrees weather to the first polo match of the season. My blond locks blew out behind me, but I didn't mind because it gave my hair a perfect tussled look, to go along with the crème knee length dress with black lace detailing and the low but modest-enough neck line.

"Are you excited?" I smiled back as we pulled into the drive leading to the field, about a mile from our house, viewable from the third story of our Victorian mansion.

"Yes, I do think we'll win." Royce said confidently pulling into the parking spot reserved for us; I picked up my hand bag as he came around and opened my door, offering me his hand. As I got out of the car everyone looked at me: as usual, I looked great, my black heels hit the pavement with an audible click. "I do with you would have worn a dress with a higher neck line." Royce muttered

"Oh, Royce." I muttered playfully, however I'd did notice a few players on the opposing team glancing at me, then going a double take only to find the stunning beauty the saw had a large diamond on her left hand, _married._

I laughed lightly as Royce started to show off some by stealing a quick kiss in front of the crowd of viewing competitors. He smiled and winked at me before heading over to the light yellow barn off to the right. I smiled slightly as I noticed some of the contenders still ogling me; _might as well give them a show. _

I pushed my chest out slightly, pouted my lips, and strutted forward making sure to add wiggle to my hips, placing on arm on my waist, and the arm holding the clutch swung lightly at my side. I glanced over: they were all trying to scrap their jaws off the ground. One of the stood out; he was taller than the rest more muscular; unfortunately he'd missed my show as he back was facing to me. I finished off laughing under my breath and kicking my long legs out further than necessary and flipping my hair. Surly if the tall one had missed that his friends would have to fill him in.

I headed off in the general direction of the chairs to sit with Grace and Vera; the wives of my husband's team mates, sighing in jealously. Vera was heavily pregnant. It wasn't that Royce wasn't good enough because believe me it was great, We lived in a large house, big yard, living in comfort, the only hold back was he wasn't ready for kids. I filled that need in by being extraordinarily beautiful, and I wanted people to notice me. Guys were just the type who did. I needed that attention it keeps me together, just like winning keeps Royce together; I shuttered just thinking about when he loses: he gets a mean streak.

"Rosalie!" the burnet with bright blue eyes called, waving her hands above her head of curls.

"Hi, Grace," I smiled giving her a squeeze as I sat down beside her. "Where's Vera?"

"Oh, didn't you hear, she went into labor this morning, it's a boy!" She squealed: I felt a little pang of sadness hit me but I smiled through it.

"Oh, that's great!" I replied, bringing my hands to rest in my lap, holding the binoculars.

"Do you know what she named him?" I asked conversationally, keeping my voice bright.

"Trevor." She smiled. I sighed, imaging a baby boy, chubby and big blue eyes, and curly locks bouncing happily in my lap. _od__d,_Royce has brown eyes. I shrugged it off as the horn blared, signaling the start of the game, I raised my silver binoculars to my face. I decided to check out the contenders: the only one that seemed to be a threat was the big burly one, whose back was to me again; how a horse supported that man I'll never know. I turned my attention to Royce's team, one replacement filled in James's –Vera's husband's- spot. Royce waved over to me as did Robert, Grace's husband. I smiled at Royce and blew him a kiss; he smiled widely, proud of his beautiful wife.

"Oh, Gracie," I sighed "Aren't we so lucky." She smiled at me squeezing my hand.

"Yes." She smiled "Oh, take a look at this." She handed me a newspaper with Royce and I on the front titled: _Arena Polo's Royce King the II._ I opened the page and read the quotes.

'_Can you please tell us about Arena polo, as you know it's just developing here in the western United States?' _

"_Well," Royce, the best player on his team, commented "In arena polo there are only three players on each team and a small inflatable leather ball is used instead. Arena polo matches usually consist of four 7 minute periods, called chukkas or chukkers, as opposed to field polo matches which consist of between four and eight 7 minute chukkas, depending on the level being played."_

'_Mr. king, Is it true you're the best player on the team?'_

"_Well," Mr. King smiled "I have no clue but I try my hardest."_

'_Mr. Royce is it-'_

"_Men," Mr. King interrupted "I must go wouldn't want to keep the lady waiting" And with that he and his stunning wife Mrs. Rosalie Hale King, took off to the car and escaped_

"Oh gosh_." _I giggled at Grace, blushing a light pink. I turned my attention back to the game and quickly became bored drifting off to my thoughts.

I Couldn't get over my yurning that there was something out there for me that was better. Royce was great: Sexy with dark brown hair and matching eyes, and we had an excellent life: Rich, great house, sex almost every night…-I blushed at that thought- why wasn't that enough for me?

Royce was supposed to be perfect? Why didn't I feel more… loved? Wanted?

I was interrupted by a outburst of clapping as Royce mad his first score, I clapped delicately as I'm supposed to and smiled brightly at him when he glanced my way, waving.

"Rosie!" Grace gasped "I have the best idea!"

"Yes?"

"Let's go see Vera later!" She smiled, I thought then nodded.

"Yes! We can bring her presents!" I giggled. Grace latched her arm around mine and I smiled. Grace was pretty, not like me but in a softer way, like some brushed her soft lovable features by hand; it was easier for me to get along with her because she too was a little smug and vain. I needed a boost of confidence a lot, just like Gracie, she and Vera, also lovely, were my best friends.

We giggled some more over they devoted fans in the stand who were through their hands up and clapping loudly every time someone even poked at the ball. We gossiped about the rumored divorce of Mary-Ann and her husband Pete. Then some about what gifts Vera would need. Before I knew it everyone was clapping as the game ended, Royce lost. I gripped Gracie's hand as he walked over.

"Babe, meet me at the car." His tone was dark as he pressed me into him for a couple of seconds kissing my forehead, smelling of sweat and dirt. I nodded into his chest and he released me. I quickly picked up my things and kissed Grace's cheek.

"Come and get me at 5." I told her squeezing her hand and scurrying through the crowed and stashing the binoculars in my purse digging for my sunglasses. I ran into something hard: A wall? I looked up and saw bright blue eyes staring down at me.

"Sorry." I said clearly –I don't get flustered-, releasing his hands were on my shoulders, he was very tall and gorgeous, the same bright blue eyes I had pictured on my bouncing baby boy, bright smile, dimples, well-muscled.

"Trust me It didn't hurt." He told me at the top of his deep voice, his warm hands still on my arms, which I was hyper aware of. I blink at his sudden rudeness than pulled away quickly and started to walk around him. "No wait, "he smiled "I'm sorry that was rude I'm Emmett." I stared at the hand he offered for another second then tried to go around him again. "Please," He begged "Let me walk you to your car." I glared at him for a half second.

"No, thank you." I muttered going around him, only to have him come back around me.

"Please." This time I held up my left hand.

"I'm married." I walked around him just in time to have him call:

"Babe, being married doesn't mean I won't go after you." I shook my head angrily as I stormed to the car. How in the world could someone be so crude? And devastatingly gorgeous, god what am I crazy? Harboring feelings for some stranger, I'm married for Christ sakes! I looked around for Royce and saw him heading towards me; I quickly fixed my dress and hair.

"Get in the car." He opened my door for me; I got in hitting my shoulder on the door in a hurry to move out of his way before he slammed the door on me, "And could you not break the damn car." He walked around quickly and got in putting the car in drive, zooming home.

When we pulled into the drive after a ride of silence he got out of the car, not bothering to open my door, so I let myself out; Royce came around the car and grabbed my arm.

"Ow, Royce," I yelped as he pulled me up the steps and into the house, his grip on my arm only got tighter as he pulled me into the living room, then yanked me close to his face, I could feel my arm tingling from numbness as his aggressive grip shook me.

"You slut!" He screamed at me pushing me back and sending me flying onto the couch.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back rubbing my arm, where I was sure to have bruises tomorrow.

"I saw you have your hands all over that giant player." He screamed coming closer and getting right in my face.

"What? I ran into him, on accident." I explained, shaking my head. Royce reached behind me grabbing my hair and pulling me off the couch and up the stair case leading to the second floor. He all but threw me into the bedroom releasing my hair and sending me sailing over to the bed. I heard the door click and his footsteps across the floor.

"I don't like liars." Royce smiled evilly, The reached my for my dress ripping the delicate silk off me, into shreds, then depriving me of my undergarments he climbed on top off me. "It's time for you to learn a lesson."

"Royce, please don't," I begged "Nothing happened." Suddenly a sting heated my cheek as Royce hand slammed across my face. I then felt him pushing into me forcefully, I felt like I was being torn, pulled apart as he entered me over and over again. Eventually my mind left my limp and lifeless body. Floating in the arms of the blue eyed angle resembling the man I ran into.

-5pm—

I heard Grace's car pull up to the house just as I finished hiding my bruised cheek and arm with a layer of powder. I quickly rushed to the door, Royce following behind me quietly. He hadn't said a word since he assaulted me, or touched me in anyway. He seemed remorseful maybe? Or maybe he was just hiding his anger for later. I shuddered at the thought.

Part of it had to be because he was upset about the game right? He was just angry and upset about the game right? Of course, he was sorry.

"Hey!" Gracie squealed as I walked out of the house. She ran over and hugged me, kissing my cheek, I winced as she kissed the exact spot were Royce had slapped me and her arms hugged my stinging bruise on my own arm. "What's wrong?" She whispered in my ear.

"Absolutely nothing." I replied quietly, pulling out of her grasp, and wrapping my arms around myself. She stared at me quizzically, the dropped it and greeted Royce with a wave and small smile.

The drive to the hospital was awkward as Royce sat in the front with Robert and Grace clutched my arm concerned in the backseat. She kept throwing me questioning glances; I only shook my head at her.

I entered the hospital, with Royce at my side but a good foot apart. As predicted Vera's baby boy had lovely blue eyes and startling dark hair reminding me of the stranger I had run into earlier.

The stranger that caused all of my problems and yet for some reason he was the one I wanted to come save me from my dream gone badly.

**A/N: you may have read this before because I had lost my old account password and Email, so this is my story line but I don't own twilight or the characters.**


End file.
